Many Questions and not-so-many Answers
by kyoryuzilla
Summary: When Stinger and Hammy have a 'deep' discussion


~When Hammy and Stinger have a 'deep' discussion~

~•~

It was an unusually quiet day in the base. No screaming about who messed up the panel and nearly crashed the ship, no ear-shattering alarm warning us of yet another monster attack, no not-so secretive whispering about whatever other troubles that the Kyurangers could possibly stir up.

In fact, everyone had gone out to explore the wonders of Earth. He found it odd, the fact that everyone was apart of different parts of the galaxy, with planets and stories much more extraordinary than Earth, where the inhabitants could only walk on two feet.

"STINGER!" Well, almost everyone had left. But one particular, short, oddly dressed girl had chosen to stay behind, even though she seemed quite, if not the most, enthusiastic about exploring the wonders of Earth.

"Yes?" He answered in a low, calm voice, glancing over as the automatic doors barely slid open before she had passed through and almost broke the door.

"Stand up for a second." She said immediately, heading towards him. Stinger eyed her suspiciously, but obliged, rising up onto his feet slowly. He felt her eyes scanning him for a moment.

"Now sit back down." He sighed, seating himself back on the chair.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"You just did."

"Jerk."

"You're the one who came running in and told me to stand up and down." He added.

"Oh, yeah, true. Well, anyway, I'm asking the question whether you like it or not." She declared stubbornly, with her arms crossed and everything.

Stinger sighed in response.

"Go ahead, Hammy."

Hammy smiled slightly, and nodded.

"So I was just wondering..."

"HOW DO YOU MANAGE TO SIT WITH THAT TAIL ON YOUR BUTT?"

Stinger, who was foolishly anticipating another type of question, stared at her for a moment, then sighed and hung his head.

"Is that really your oh-so important question?" Hammy nodded eagerly. He really wanted to just walk away then and there, but one look into her eyes that were filled with kid-like curiosity had glued his feet to the ground.

Stinger sighed once again.

"You really need to know?" He asked. She nodded again. Of course, he thought, unconsciously smiling to himself.

"Well, okay...I guess it's...uncomfortable?" Of course he had no idea how to answer this. His village all were of the same species as him, and he had never opened up to others who were curious of him as well. And it didn't help that it was...her.

"How uncomfortable?" Hammy asked, shuffling closer to him. Stinger inched back.

"...kinda uncomfortable? Why do you even need to know anyway?"

"Cause, I just wondering, mkay? I'm an animal, kinda, too, I can ask questions about tails with my fellow animal friend if I want to." She replied, starting to mumble and rant. He let out a quiet laugh, then looked over to her.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Aren't you gonna ask me more questions?" The moment he said that, Hammy's whole expression brightened and she straightened her posture.

"You can't take that back, you know."

"I know."

"I will use it against you one day and you will regret it." They both stared at each other for a moment before turning away to stifle their laughs. Stinger was wondering how this girl made him laugh with just a look. Hammy was wondering why she though he was a butthead in the first place.

"Anyway, I have one more question." She said as she collected herself.

"And that is?"

"Are you fast enough to catch me?" Stinger's eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Hammy smiled mischievously and Stinger wondered whether he should run or not.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his tail. Before he could react, the hand strongly tugged at it before hasty footsteps followed.

"HEY!" He yelled out, looking at his orange tail, then Hammy who had just sped out of the room.

"I asked if you could catch me!" He heard the muffled shout from down the hall, followed by a series of all too familiar laughs.

"Oh, I'll catch you all right!" Stinger yelled before racing out of the room in pursue of the girl who had just touched his tail without permission.

A/N: Hello again! So here's a Kyuranger fanfic, I'm really looking forward to the Kyuranger series. I haven't seen many fics about Stinger and Hammy (understandable since they have not interacted once yet) so I decided to write one. Hope you enjoyed, and remember, you can request a fic if you want!


End file.
